


I just wanna run

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, F/M, Face Slapping, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, One-Sided Attraction, Outer Space, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: If you had saw into his face, you could have seen, that he had widen his eyes for a split of seconds in unbelieve.“Because…I…fell in love with you.”WARNING: Incest...well, I am going to try my best.English isn't my first language.





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting at the small river, that flowed elegant its way into the ocean and you gaze followed the water in the same tempo. Big Mom wanted you to come to her for a meeting, what made you curious since you were one of the youngest children. Well, maybe a little bit older than Pudding at least, but still not so important as the second son was…A sighed escape your lips, because you did it again. It wasn’t right to have so strong feelings and thoughts for your older brother, was it? But you just couldn’t help yourself. This man was perfection itself and every time you saw him, your heart beat faster. Not to forget your burning cheeks, that were caused just when he spoke.  
In your state of frustration, you grabbed a rock that was nearby and throw it with all your strength into the water. “Why…had this to happened…it’s not normal, but I can’t do anything about it.”, you said with a trembling voice and couldn’t hold back your tears. The sobs became each time lauder and soon you break down. You loved him, not like normal siblings would love each other. The desire to touch him was clearly there, to be near him and to have…You shook your head in disgusted of yourself and dug your finger into the dirt. 

Trying to calm yourself down, you inhaled deep and manage to stand up soon after. You needed to have a clear mind, when you wanted to meet with the others. ‘Come on, you can do this (Y/N).’, you told yourself, but you knew that this was a lie. When you came into the main room of the huge building, you already saw some other children of your mother sitting at the long table. It had various sweets on it, but you weren’t hungry and just took a seat at a free chair.

The entire time you mother talked, you couldn’t focus, or didn’t want it to. It was the usual talk, about making plans, for Puddings upcoming weeding with one of Judge Vinsomker’s sons. You tried as good as possible to avoid it, too looked at Katakuri, who sat directly beside the emperor. 

Of course, the second son did notice, that his younger sister was spacing out multiple times and even Smoothie tried to get you attention back to the conversations. But it failed and this meeting was just pure torture for you. “(Y/N), are you all right little one?” asked Galette with a worried expression on her face. She looked at Katakuri, who was quite pissed about your behaver, and didn’t wanted to deal with your problems. Big Mom on the other didn’t even looked at you for one second and if it hasn’t been Puddings wish, she wouldn’t even have wanted you near this room. 

“Oi, Nii-san.”, whispered Cracker to him, so his mother wouldn’t hear him. Katakuri just eyed him from the side for a moment. “Maybe she has something on her mind. Still you are so close with her, go talk to her, maybe- “But he was interrupted by his mother. “Is there a problem Cracker?” He immediately shook his head and added a ‘no’. “Please excuse me for a moment, Mama.”, said Katakuri out of sudden and stood up. 

Katakuri sat up and grabbed your upper arm, dragging you with him, into one of the many rooms, that the castle had. “What the hell is wrong with you. Usually you aren’t spacing out that much. Open your mouth and talk, or pull yourself together.” Like paralyzed you stood there on the same stood, facing your older brother so unwanted. You just could shake your head. ‘No, please…don’t make me say it.’

“Big Brother…I can’t do this anymore, I have to get out of here. Far away.” The older sibling rose an eyebrow at the sentence, that came out of your mouth. Meanwhile you had begun to cry, like you would always do in situations, which contained to tell the truth. “And why?”, asked the older man calmly, looking down to you. You swallowed hard, wanted to look at him straight, but your gaze wandered to the site. If you had saw into his face, you could have seen, that he had widen his eyes for a split of seconds in unbelieve.  
“Because…I…fell in love with you.” More tears streamed down your face as you said that.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing, that came from Katakuri as repeat was a hard slap in your face and not with his palm, he used his clenched first. To your own and your brothers surprise, you didn’t fall to the ground, considering of his immense strength that he possessed. A silent surrounded both of you, but after the shock vanished the pain began to spread itself around your nose and cheek. Sobs came out of you again and the man looked at you with narrowed, dangerous eyes. “Don’t say such ridiculous things…I have never expected you to be so stupid. But I guess, I have fooled myself. Come back, when you have finished with the crying.” He left after he said that and closed the door silently. 

You had opened you mouth to say something, but he was gone for a few minutes till then. Shaking, you decided to sit on the floor and held your bleeding nose. The warm blood started to run through the skinny fingers of your hand. 

You needed a moment to get over the stinging sensation, but soon after you got up and wiped the blood and tears away. But there was something you liked about the wound in your face, maybe because it was Katakuri who inflicted the injury. A slight blush came across your cheeks, when you touched the nose from where the blood came. “Katakuri…”, it was a groan of happiness and you wanted him to touch you again. It didn’t matter to you in what way he would.

‘Stop being so creepy, (Y/N).’, pop the thought in your head up and you shook the warm feeling of your body. You took a deep breath to relax yourself again. Quietly you opened the door and closed it afterwards. Katakuri’s eyes followed your movements, from the other side of the corridor, while he leaned against the stone wall. You hadn’t notice him at all. He remained in this position for a short moment, before he sighed under his scarf and got back to the reminded family members. 

Unlike you, who had run into the woods, still not knowing what to do with the situation. ‘This was a mistake…’, you thought in panic and started to bite your nails. You went to the next tree and started to hammer with your head against the wooden object. Out of nowhere, you felt how something hit your head. “What the hell…”, you mumbled in shock and turned immediately around. It was a fruit, that had caused the pain on your skull, but not just a normal fruit. With fascination, you pick the dark object, which had also tiny little dots on it, up. It reminded you a bit of the nightsky, when it was fill with lots of stars. 

“A Devilfruit.” It was a statement, but you weren’t sure what to do with it. You weren’t a fighter, so it had no use to you on the battlefield. “But maybe, Mama would notice me then a little bit at least…and would be proud of me.” You thought for a moment about it and slowly nodded your head. “I can’t let this chance be wasted.” Afraid of how the fruit would taste – because you knew they tasted awful – you slowly and carefully bite into the flesh. Immediately, your face made a disgusted image, when the fully taste got on your tongue.  
“Katakuri, where is (Y/N)?”, asked Pudding worried, when her brother entered the room without you. “She needs some time for herself…that’s all I can say.” Pudding wanted to say something, but decided it would be the best to leave it like it was and to bother him more. “Well then, shall we continue. After all it is about your weeding?”


	3. Chapter 3

„Oh! A devilfruit you say?!“, gasped Tamango surprised, when you had told that you ate one. “Yes, but I don’t have any idea, what kind of type it is…”, you admitted, a little bit embarrassed. You were now in the library and the man with sunglasses just till his head in curiosity. He was obviously thinking. “Well, maybe it will help me to find out what kind it is, if you describe it to me.”, he offered you and you nodded and told him everything, that you remembered of the fruits look. “Well, that is a lot of information you gave. I will need some time to research.”

You happily nodded and thank him for doing so. But what should you do now? A sighed escaped you and thought about it. “I can help the chefs…If they let me.”, you mumbled and headed towards the kitchen that was just a few corridors away from the library. You could already smell the baked cakes and the sweets.  
“Good evening!”, you greeted the chefs happily, as you walked into the big kitchen room. “Oh, (Y/N)-sama, it’s good see you. What brings you here?”, asked the main chef. “I wanted to help you guys with baking.”

The small man looked you a little bit surprised, but smiled after that. “Of course, you can! We wanted to prepare the donates for Lord Katakuri anyway.” A big smile crossed you face and you nodded happily. “I will do my best!”

With a big plate of donates in your arms, you made your to Katakuri’s room and hummed in happiness. But you didn’t realize that one of your younger sisters followed you with a bad intention. She didn’t like the idea, that you were going to deliver Katakuri donates. “Big sis, what are you doing?!”, she asked in an angry tone, while she run to you. At first, you didn’t even realize that it was Flampe, who was yelling after you. Now she stood directly in front of you. “Good evening. Is there something – “

The young girl cut you off immediately. “You now that I am Katakuri’s favorite sister! So, why are you trying to get his attention.” “What…no, I just wanted to help the chefs by bringing him his food.”, you answered in a calm ton and waited for her to react. She still looked mad and you sighed in annoyance. “Anyway. Why are you still up? Its late you should be in your room. I wondered what Katakuri will think about you, if he hears, that you are disobeying the rules.” Her eye rolled in anger and without another word she made her way to somewhere else. 

Finally, you were outside of the castle and made your way to Katakuri’s home. It was still a little bit difficult to see, after all it was already dark outside. Not to forget, cold as well. You just hope, that you could bring the food to him, before you slipped or something else…’If I could just see something.’, you thought in frustration and closed your eyes for a moment. Stooping near a tree, so you could lean against it and took a small break. Katakuri lived a bit outside of the town…

As you opened your eyes again, you saw a ton of fireflies in the air. That seems odd to you, considering that on the island merely lived any insects. ‘Or could it be…that, this is the power of my devilfruit?'


	4. Chapter 4

You just were fascinated by small glowing lights, that moved so smoothly trough the air and forgot about the evening snack of Katakuri. 

Immediately you focused again, to get to his house and didn't notice that the lights followed you.

Well, at first, because before stood in front of the commander's, you suddenly turned around.

A chuckle escaped you, when you saw how the fireflies back off. "Could you please stop to follow me?", you asked in a whisper and knocked awkwardly on the wooden door.

You swallowed hard, waited with a fast beating heart, that Katakuri would open the door. A click sound was to hear and mumbling as well. "Finally, what took you so long-"

As the door opened, he abruptly went silence and eyed you. "It's not what you think, I just wanted to help the chefs.", you explained and while you talked, Katakuri's gaze wandered to the fireflies.

The small lights had turn from yellow to a lightly pink and flow close behind and beside you. Now his eyes went back to you, observing you closer and he saw a slightly blush on your cheeks.

He sighed mental at your romantic feelings for him. 

"Thank you.", he simply responded and took the plate from you.

"Have a good night, sleep well.", you stuttered embraced, when he wanted to close the door. The older male stopped and looked at you the last time. "You as well"

At first you wanted to go back,even considered to knock again at his door, but decided that it would be better not to distract him from his meal time.  
Your were at least happy, that you could talk with him and smiled about that.


End file.
